zim has forgotten
by tincan
Summary: Zim gets bumped on the head and forgets how to speak english and forgets where he isBut what will happen if Dib crosses Zims path
1. what

Down in Zim's base, Zim was talking to the tallest, when Gir suddenly dropped an unknown object on top of his head. Falling to the floor, Zim blacked out and was not able to see that the tallest had left.

Waking up to a dark room, Zim started to panic and examine his surroundings. Standing up, he walked over to something that resembled an elevator and got on while rubbing his sore head.

Once in the house section, Zim headed towards the door and was wondering were he was, because the last thing he remembered was being on planet Irk. Walking outside, Zim was startled when a green blur attacked him. Screaming for the thing to let him go, it suddenly did and said, "Talk Engish!"

Zim stood there puzzled trying to understand what this creature was saying. On the bottom of Zim's right eye, Zim could see lists of references going by. Still looking at the thing, a list popped up and it read, Species-dog, language- unknown.  
Closing his eyes, Zim was able to see all his references, name-Zim, race-Irken, Language- Irken………..

Feeling nervous by the presents of this dog, Zim waved his hand in a shooing motion.  
Not getting the idea, it just stayed there and tilted its head to the side. "Heta?" Zim asked, "What!" screamed Gir as he ran towards zim again. "Heta!" screamed Zim while he got into a running position

Running as far away from the green dog, Zim kept screaming nonsense words till he knew he was far away from it. Slowing down to a walk, Zim started to examine everything with a curiousness and disgust. 


	2. dib

After a while, Zim started to see this big headed creature heading towards him.  
The creature soon ran up to him and just stared straight into his face and said, "I know what you're up to Zim and im going to use all my power to stop you"  
Zim just stared at Him blankly; He had no idea what this thing had said, except that it had said his name.

Looking straight into its eyes, Zim saw the references going by again.  
Species-Unknown, Language-unknown.  
While this went on, Zim just stood there with a blank look on his face, while Dib Grabbed his arm and started to drag him alongside him.

While dragging Zim, Dib couldn't believe it was this easy to get Zim to come with him.  
Looking over his shoulder, Dib saw that Zim was saying something that he believed was probably Irken.

Heading towards the door, Dib swung it open and quickly walked past his sister.  
Looking up, Gaz asked, "Why is Zim with you?" "I captured him and Im going to do horrible tests on him!" Dib said with a Wide smile on his face.

Walking past Gaz, Dib dragged Zim to the stairs. Looking back, Zim stared at Gaz as she started to disappear from his vision. When they were in Dib's room, Dib swung open his closet door and threw Zim hastily into the corner.

Feeling something leave his head, Zim quickly looked back at Dib with even more confusion. "You won't need this," Dib said as he waved Zim's wig in front of his face. Hoping Zim would say something, Dib felt a little disappointed when he didn't get a response.

After closing the closet door and locking it, Dib suddenly heard Zim speak something.  
Not knowing what he said, Dib just went back downstairs.  
"I will have to get his contact lenses away from him later," Dib said to himself 


	3. in the house

When Dib reached the foot of the living room, Dib suddenly heard a ear pitching wail coming from his room. Running back upstairs, Dib unlocked his closet and was surprised to find Zim lying on the floor while screaming nonsense words along with a word that sounded like Zim.

Looking at Dib, Zim started to huddle into the farthest corner away from Dib. Getting closer, Dib saw bright electricity waves going through Zim's body.  
Wondering were the electricity was coming from, Dib saw that it was from one of his older alien inventions. Picking it up, Dib saw not that something was defiantly wrong with Zim as he saw sadness feeling his eyes.

Feeling a bit uncertain about keeping a not so Zim like alien in his closet, Dib tried to think about what he should do. When he finally decided that even if Zim was acting innocent, He was still evil inside, Dib shut the door again while forgetting to lock the door.

Heading back down stairs, Gaz asked if they could order pizza. "Yeah we can order pizza," Dib said, "Is dad home yet?" "Yeah, he's in the basement," Gaz said with a hand gesture. Heading towards the basement, Dib went over to his dad and said, "dad, I finally caught the alien named Zim!' "How many times do I have to tell you son, that aliens are not real!" said Membrane. 

Upstairs, Gaz could hear her Dad and brother arguing, when a surprise visitor came to visit her. 


	4. heading back to Zims house

Standing perfectly still, Zim saw this beast heading towards him and grab him by his sleeve. "I will just get rid of Dib's alien and then I will torture him for not ordering the pizza already!" Snickered Gaz. Pushing along Zim, Gaz slowly brought him to the door and picked up a hat. Putting the hat over Zim's antennas, Gaz quickly brought Zim to the streets curb.

Just standing there, Gaz growled and asked, "Are you going to go or not"  
Still not moving, Gaz grabbed him and drug him to his yard.  
Looking around at the previous visit, Zim saw that Green dog again.  
Looking up at Zim, Gir ran over to him as he Screamed and went crazy.

Screaming along with Gir, Zim quickly jumped on Gaz and started to yell stuff and point at Gir. "Get off me!" screamed Gaz as she throw Zim to the Hard floor.  
As she left, Gaz noticed that Zim was suddenly extremely close to her, like he was using her as protection or something.

Bringing him back to the door, Gaz Quickly threw him in and Ran for her life.  
Getting up and brushing himself off, Zim stared at these robotic creatures and the hat on the floor. Hearing a buzzing sound, Zim followed it and saw the tallest appear on a wide screen.

"Oh hi zim," mumbled Tallest red. "We dialed the wrong number again didn't we?" whispered Tallest Purple. "Yehm toh yeg klemk quren rosel," Zim said as he went on.  
"Why are you talking in Irken instead on English?" Questioned red.

"Ytr ret fef! (I can't understand you!)" Zim said with some annoyance.  
Sighing Tallest Red repeated his question in Irken and added something about that fall he had encountered earlier. Looking puzzled, Zim asked them what they were talking about, when the screen went blank again.

Looking around, Zim went back upstairs wondering what had happened earlier.  
This time, The Green Dog had a robotic head and was watching TV.  
Going over to it, Zim realized it was probably a Sir unit, since it almost had the same body structure of one.

Sitting next to it, Zim asked, "huy jetuy gutop coosm (who is your master?)" Looking up and Zim, Gir smiled and said nothing.  
Getting madder by the second, Zim kept on asking questions and Demands as The sir unit just sat there saying odd sounding things. 


	5. english words

After The fight with Membrane, Dib headed up towards his room to confine in slowly torturing Zim by himself. Dib was in shock when he saw the partly opened closet door and no alien in it.  
Screaming from frustration, Gaz Smiled Warmly as she thought, that will teach him for not ordering the pizza.

Running back downstairs, Dib started to search widely around the lower half of the rooms. Bumping into his sister's foot, Dib backed up quickly as her foot swung over towards his face. Falling back from the compact of her boot, Dib grabbed his bleeding nose and asked, "You haven't seen Zim have you?"

"Why should I tell you, you still have not ordered the pizza!" screamed Gaz. "Im sorry to burst your bubble, but im going to need this money to find Zim," Dib said with frustration. Getting really ticked off now, Gaz got up as quickly as she could and went after Dib. Back in Zim's living room, Zim had finally stopped trying to communicate with the sir unit, and was now staring at the TV.

Hearing the sir unit keep saying this weird word, Zim mimicked it and said, "piggy"  
"Piggy!" screamed Gir as he grew excited that his master was talking about pigs.  
"Hunb req tyv piggies (what is this piggies)" Zim said While mimicking more of Gir's words, Dib was storming out of his door while he carried alien equipment and cooed over his wounds.

Getting closer to Zims door, Dib dodged the gnomes and walked up to Zims door and knocked loudly on it. Jumping off the couch, Gir put his disguise fully on and opened the door to an angry Dib. "Why is your Head so Huge, WHY!" screamed Gir as he watched Dibs reaction to his question. "My head is not huge, and I know Zim is in there so there its no use hiding."

Walking past Gir, Dib walked around till he was in the living room. "There you are," snickered Dib. "Huj piggies gyu moik chicken (hi piggies big head chicken)," Zim said as he waved to Dib. "Your evil plan has to do with pigs and chicken, doesn't it!" screamed Dib with some confusion. Pointing an armed weapon at Zim, Zim suddenly started to remember something.  
"Dib Gyu moik Fuy (Dib big head stink)," Zim said as he glared at Dib angrily. 


	6. fighting

Jumping into an attack position, Zim dodged this bluish whitish stuff as some landed on his arm. Seeping through his sleeve, the liquid started to Burn off Zims greenish skin and leave a hug gash in its place. Screaming from the pain, Zim jumped at Dib and started to pull the weapon out of his hands. Pulling the trigger on Dib, Zim just stared in disbelief as the liquid ran down him. "hund req humdf afr(Why is this not working?)"Zim said as he tried again.

Laughing at Zim, Dib quickly said, "Man Zim, what happened to you, didn't you know water does not hurt us human!" "Water?" Zim said as he stared at his gash then at the liquid on the floor.

Throwing the weapon to Gir, Zim yelled water and jumped onto of Dib.  
Pulling at Dibs hair, Dib screamed at the pain and reached for zim's antennas. Smacking Dib's hand away, Zim let a low growl escape from his throat as he tore at any part of Dib he could reach. Rolling around on the floor, the door swung open and Gaz walked in.

"She came for me!" screamed Gir and Gaz quickly added, "I didn't come here for you stupid, I came to tell Dib he has to come home!" Picking up a lamp that had fallen earlier in the fight, Zim started to mash it into Dib's head. "Gaz help me, can't you see now that zim is an alien!" screamed Dib. Looking at Zim, Gaz could tell that he was an alien since he didn't have his wing on and 1 of his contact lenses ha fallen off, but why should she care anyways?

"Yeah, so?" Gaz said as she walked over to Gir and took the water gun and squirted the 2 fighting boys. "AWWWW!" screamed Zim as he ran into the wall and started to cover his eyes. While the smoke started to clear away from Zim, He looked at both Dib and Gaz and just growled at them as more anger started to erupt.

Walking over to Zim, Dib pointed over to the corner hoping Zim would look.  
Following Dibs hand, Zim quickly looked down and saw that handcuffs where now around his hands. Starting to feel weaker, Dib took this as a chance to smack Zim in the head with a hammer he had brought with him.

Crying from the sudden pain in his head, Zim saw that dib had some Dark greenish stuff on the end of the tool he had in his hand. Dropping the hammer, Dib looked at Zims head and saw blood running down Zims head. "Oh nice job, hit someone in the head with a hammer!"Gaz said with sarcasm.

Looking around, Zim said, "humb do you bugk want filthy humans!(What do you want"  
Glaring at their startled faces; Zim asked his question again but made sure it was loader.  
"Gir, free yi vew (free me now)" Zim yelled as he got dizzier and started to pass out.

"Since he is out, Lets put pressure on his wound and bring him back to our house for those tests," Dib said as he headed towards the soon to be lifeless Zim. "Whatever, as long as we can get pizza, im ok with it," Gaz added.  
Picking up Zim, Dib was astonished that he was so light and was heading towards the door when it started to rain.

"Oh great it's raining now!" Dib said as he put Zim into Gaz's arms and walked over to the window. Walking after her brother, Gaz added, "Im not walking in the rain, so we might as well wait." "I guess your right" Dib added as he walked back into the living room, but quickly slipped on something.

Looking at what he had slipped on, Dib said, "GROSS! His blood is all over the floor!" "Well maybe if you patch him up, the floor would be clean!" Gaz said. "Be quiet im watching TV!" screamed Gir while he turned the volume up. 


	7. cleaning up

Going down to Zims base, Dib looked around for a first aid kit or something. While looking around, Dib found some cloth and started to wonder if he could use any liquid without burning Zim's delicate skin.

"I don't know why I have to do this," sighed Dib. Gathering the cloth, Dib headed backup up stairs, but stopped short, when he saw a picture of him in shreds.  
Well that's nice, thought Dib.

Back up stairs, Gaz was trying to ignore the little robot that was bouncing at her side. "Leave me alone," Wined Gaz, "go watch TV again or do something!' Sitting by his bound up master on the couch, Gir Stared to cuddle up to him when he noticed the big headed kid was coming towards him.

"Gir, get out of my way!" Demanded Dib, "I don't want you in my way when im patching Zim up." "I want to say here!" Gir sniffed as he was getting closer to tears.  
Getting closer to Zim, Gir remembered something that Zim had once told him to never let a human near him if he ever fell unconscious, especially Dib!

Blinking up at Dib, Gir's eyes turned Bright red and weapons emerged out of his head.  
"Don't come any closer earth scum!" Shrieked Gir as his weapons started to load.  
"What happened, a mood swing?" asked Gaz as she peeked over at Zim and Gir.

"Gir chill out, Im just going to wrap up Zim's wound," Dib said nervously as he looked at the loaded weapons. "I will do it!" Screamed Gir as he yanked the cloth and water away, but soon threw the water on the floor as he remembered that it hurts his master.

Backing away from the Evil looking robot that had took Gir's place, Dib saw that Gir's Weapons had disappeared and he was humming now. "I never really saw Gir like that," Dib told his sister. "And why should I care?" Asked Gaz as she turned back towards the TV. 


	8. not again

Sitting back down, Gir turned the volume up when he felt movement behind him. "That Horrible Monkey!" Zim said with disgrace as he stared at the Angry Monkey show that been airing all week. "Dib, your boyfriend is awake!" yelled Gaz. Running into the living room, Dib quickly added," He's not my boyfriend Gaz!" "So you're finally awake," Dib said, "you should be happy that Gir did something to protect you, or I would have been doing my Tests by now!" Sighed Dib.

"Oh, he did something for me," Smiled Zim as he quickly covered up his emotions. "Gir untie Zim this minute!" commanded Zim as he tried to unto some of the ropes.  
"Yes sir," saluted a red Gir, as he quickly turned blue and untied the knots.

Straining from the lack of words, Dib just stood perfectly still while he thought of what he should do. Standing up, Zim fell back and yelled, "My cbak what's wrong eqk it (my head what's wrong with it)

"Hey Zim, why don't you just say English words instead your nonsense words," added Gaz. "I am speaking English, Gaz human," Zim said as he started to notice all the blood that resembled his blood.

"What happened?" Zim whispered as he tried to walk, but toppled over. "You guys were rolling around on the floor and hugging!" laughed Gaz; "WE WERE NOT HUGGING!" interrupted Dib. "Huh?" questioned Zim, 'We were fighting," said a not so pleased Dib.  
"Well that explains it, but what about all the bleuk? (Blood) "What?" questioned everybody together? "Bleuk" Zim said, "What!" Gaz and Dib screamed. "BLEUK!" Zim hollered.

When the rain had finally stopped, Gaz headed home as Dib waited outside trying to think of away to bring Zim back to his house. Fiddling inside his Irken blood covered bag, Dib pulled out some of these stickers he had ordered the previous week.

The stickers were suppose to put someone into a comma as long as the sticker is on them Walking up to the window, Dib tapped on the window and whispered for Gir to come outside. Skipping over to Dib, Dib started to explain that he wanted Gir to this sticker on Zim. "Okay!" Gir said as he headed back inside.

Hearing a thump hit the ground; Dib got excited and ran back inside to see a sleeping Gir. "Gir, have you seen my disguise? Screamed Zim from somewhere inside his base. Running upstairs, Zim felt something hit his sore head and he was soon tumbling over for what seemed like the 100th time.

Picking up Zim, Dib wrapped cloth around his antennas and picked him up in a cradling position. Heading outside the door, Dib smiled a Bright smile and started to walk out the door. 


	9. lets play operation

While he was walking, Dib looked down at the sleeping Zim and couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute asleep. WHAT am I thinking! Screamed Dib inside his head.  
The rest of the way home, Dib just kept thinking of stuff he was going to do to Zim.

Once inside his basement, Dib started to lay the limp body of Zim on his table and cuff his arms and legs. "Since I want to see his misery in this, I might as well take the sticker off," Dib chuckled to himself as he lifted the sticker away.

While Dib cut a hole in Zim's shirt so that he could draw on his stomach, Part of Dib was pleading for him to just stop where he was and let him go. Seeing Zim open his eyes, Dib Smiled Evilly and a bit nervous.

Feeling more scared, Zim tried to move his arms and legs.  
Looking around the room, Zim suddenly let out a loud nervous gulp.  
"How did you get me again!?" Asked Zim as he tried to change the subject.  
Not answering his question, Dib picked up a knife.

Seeing the knife coming lower to his stomach, Zim let out a terrified scream.  
Having the knife touching Zims skin, Dib turned around quickly as he heard the door open.

"What foolishness game are you playing this time?" asked Membrane.  
"Dad, this is the alien and im going to cut him open!" Dib explained.  
"IM NORMAL!!" Screamed Zim, as he tried to get Dib's dad on his side.  
"Yeah, and im suppose to believe that Aliens are real,' Membrane asked as he started to head over towards them.

"Please help me, This Crazy beast is Insane!" Pleaded Zim. "Well he is Insane, Dib let the odd kid go," He told his son. "But dad! He's an alien cant you tell by his Green skin and…."

"Oh how stupid of me, I have not taken the cloth off!" said Dib as he suddenly stop, as his dad walked over to Zim and opened one of his closed eyes by force. "Wow! What's wrong with his eye?" He asked. "Its Kuy eye (pink eye)" Zim said as he let more tears of terror fall down his cheeks.

"See, he cant even talk full English, I think something happened but im not sure," dib said as he looked at the cloth on Zims head. "Well im not going to lower myself to your level and lose my respect as a Real scientist," Membrane said as he went back upstairs,  
"And Dib, if I were you, I would let that Asian kid go home."

"Whatever," sighed Dib as he sat back in his chair and watched His dad leave.  
All Dib had wanted most of all was to prove to his dad that Zim was an alien and he still would not believe him. Staring at Zim squirm, Dib sat there and stared at the clock that read 7:30.

Feeling weak from all the wiggling he had been doing, Zim fell back and started to think of the stuff he had not accomplished. I don't get why Gir is not here yet," Zim whispered softly as he remembered that Dib was still in the room.

Looking back at the clock, Dib saw that is now read 9:50, had he really done nothing for that long? Sighing, Dib stood up and walked back upstairs just like his father had.  
"What about me!" shrieked a raspy voice that belonged to Zim Ignoring him, Dib went on his was to go to bed. 


	10. offering friendship

Rolling in his sleep, Dib woke up with a jolt of energy and went down to the basement to get rid of some of his guilt. Undoing Zim's cuffs, Dib quickly tied him up and brought him up to his room.

Throwing some extra blankets and pillows on the floor, Dib Tied Zim to the Bed's leg and went back to sleep. Waking up, Dib put his foot onto the side of the bed and jumped off. Hitting something, He quickly jumped off it to see it was Zim lying on the floor.

Looking up at Dib, Zim laid there quietly as Dib reached down and pulled of the duck tape that was around Zim's mouth. Leaning back down, Dib took out Zims contact lenses that he had not gotten out. Pulling off The cloth on Zim's head, Dib started to go down to the kitchen.

Membrane had gone to work again, and Gaz was munching on some toast. Reaching the fridge, Dib started to search for food that didn't contain water.  
Grabbing the food, Dib walked quietly back upstairs and shut the door.

Walking calmly back to his bed, Dib sat on it and turned his head towards Zim.  
"Want any?" Dib questioned as he brought the jar of peanut butter and other goods to Zim's face.

"No thank-you," whispered the raspy voice of Zim. "If you change your mind, it will be right here," Dib said as he put food by Zim's cuffed hands. "If you promise not to run away or attack me, I will untie your feet and let you sit on my bed," Dib added as he noticed Zim didn't look that comfortable.

"Okay," Zim said as he thought he could activate his spider legs and escape when Dib was not looking. Untying Zim from the beds leg, "I might uncuff your arms later," Dib added as he pulled the blanket over Zims head hoeing he would not see what he was about to check. 


	11. lets play

Getting on his computer, Dib looked at the security cameras that were around Zim's house. Lying on the floor by the TV was Gir. I could take that sticker off him, but I don't really feel that kind today, thought Dib.

Hearing a whishing sound coming from his bed, Dib turned off the cameras and pulled the cover off of Zim. Looking over Zim, Dib saw that 4 skinny Spider like legs were quickly going back into that backpack thing on his back.

"I told you to behave; do you want to be tied up to the bed again?" Dib asked.  
Smiling nervously, Zim said, "I was behaving." "Right," answered Dib.  
"Im going back down stairs, since dad is at work I will bring you along," Dib said as he grabbed Zim's Roped hands.

Sitting on the couch, Zim looked at Gaz nervously as she studied his alien appearance. "Why is he still here?" asked Gaz. "Im not really sure anymore," sighed Dib.  
"Then why don't you just let him leave?" Gaz quickly added. "Im not letting him leave yet, because I might try to learn more about him," Dib whispered into his sister's ear.

"Ok, Im going to play some games want to join?" questioned Gaz as she pulled out the game controllers. "Sure," Dib said as took the controller. Handing the extra one to Zim, Dib had to loosen Zim's hands a bit so he could push the buttons.

After awhile, Gaz jumped up and yelled, "I win again!" "How can you win 30 games in a row?" Whined a ticked off Zim.  
Gaz just smirked as she saw how mad Zim had gotten when she had beaten his butt.

Hearing the doorknob jingle, Dib started to panic and yanked Zim away from his controller. Looking for a place to hide Zim, Dib thought why am I doing this, I should be showing the world he's an alien not hiding him!

Stuffing Zim into the closet, Dib ran over to his dad and frowned angrily at him.  
Hearing arguing coming from the next room, Zim quickly pulled on a hooded jacket and ran out the closet door. Slipping through the house was not an easy job for Zim, because the coats sleeves were whisking around his waste and the ropes were digging into his wrists.

Making it outside, Zim tripped over a tree root and smashed his head against the sidewalk. Tearing at the ropes with his teeth Zim plunged the ropes off and put his hand over his bleeding forehead. Still running, Zim luckily made it home. 


	12. torturing Dib

Walking inside, Zim went past Gir and noticed a sticker that said snooze on it. Picking the sleeping Sir unit in his hands, Zim headed down to his base. Taking the sticker off Gir slowly, Zim laid him softly on his chair. Starting to clean his wounds, Gir woke up sometime later and said, "Good morning!"

"Yeah it will be a good, wait its morning?" asked a stunned Zim.  
Looking outside, Zim could defiantly tell that it was morning, "Wow that went by quick!" 

Getting ready, Zim had to hurry to school, so everybody would think he was normal.  
"Yes, I will get that stink Dib today in school!" snickered Zim.

Throughout the day, Zim made Dib's school day as miserable as he possibly could.  
"Thanks zim, that's what I need, Torture!" Hissed Dib. "Yep!" Smiled a very proud Zim.

Running as fast as he could, Zim ran out of the school with a very angry Dib behind him. Screeching with laughter, Zim noticed that Dib had fallen into the mud and was trying to clean himself off.

Heading home, Zim went over more plans to concur the Earth and to torture Dib for trying to cut into Him.  
"That Dib, Yes I will get him for that," Zim said through an evil smile.  
Closing the door behind him, Zim went down to his base as Gir just sat there playing with his many piggy toys.

The end ( i think i rushed it, but i dont know what to write and all!) 


End file.
